custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dredzek
(formerly)| makuta_mask=Great | makuta_tools=Claws, poisonous fangs| makuta_status=Alive| makuta_pron=Dread-zeck| }} Dredzek is a Makuta, and a former member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He was the Makuta of Versuva, and is currently a member of the mysterious Shadow of Ages. Biography 100,000 years ago, Dredzek was created from a greenish-black substance called Antidermis by Mata Nui on an island in one of the southern chains of the universe. Shortly after his creation, he joined the Brotherhood of Makuta like all Makuta. As per his duties, Dredzek was responsible for the creation of several Rahi breeds to populate the Matoran Universe, as per his duties. He specialized in the creation of nocturnal Rah, such as the Muaka and the Cable Crawlers. During this time, Dredzek was trained in the ways of combat by Makuta Verahk. Following the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui, Dredzek was assigned by Miserix to supervise the island of Versuva. During this time, he recruited the Onu-Matoran Corzakx as his personal assistant. When Teridax demanded a Convocation to reveal his plan and claim leadership, Dredzek was one of the last to side with him. He later had a Toa Hagah squad detained to him. These Toa were later killed when Teridax's Toa Hagah team rebelled against him. Dredzek, like the other Makuta, evolved beyond the need of a physical body, turning to a simpler form of Antidermis within armor. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to come to Destral to modify his armor to accommodate for the new virus-like form of the Antidermis. Several centuries later, Dredzek began losing faith in Teridax, believing his position of power had made him weak and ill-suited to lead the Brotherhood. As a result, he began plotting to usurp Teridax, and assume command over the Brotherhood. However, after learing of Icarax's failed attempt to rebel, Dredzek was forced to put set-backs on his plot, deciding to wait until Teridax was at his weakest. Centuries later, whilst visiting Destral, Dredzek was abducted by what appeared to be a Brotherhood servant. After arriving on a fortified island in the far north, Dredzek was taken before the entity known as Millennium, the leader of the legendary Shadow of Ages. Millennium proceeded to offer Dredzek membership into the Shadow of Ages, with promises of great power and domination. Dredzek accepted the offer, and became Millennium's primary spy within the Brotherhood. After a time, he became one of Millennium's most trusted agents. War with the Order of Mata Nui During the war between the Order of Mata Nui and the Brotherhood of Makuta, Dredzek was ordered by Tridax to conquer a small chain of islands east of Metru Nui using an army of Exo-Toa and Rahkshi. Though Dredzek managed to capture most of the islands, the Order managed to prevent him from conquering the rest. He was then sent to Zakaz to investigate a rumor about the Skakdi siding with the Order. However, his departure from his position left his army leaderless, and the Order managed to defeat Dredzek's forces, and capture the islands he had conquered earlier. Whilst on Zakaz, Dredzek was attacked by the Skakdi warlord known as Freztrak. Despite Dredzek's skill in combat, Freztrak managed to disarm Dredzek, and sever the Makuta's left arm. Before Freztrak could finish the him off, two of Dredzek's Rahkshi distracted Freztrak long enough for the Makuta to teleport away. He was later sent to aid in the Brotherhood's defenses on Nynrah, during which he battled Mersery, though was later forced to retreat when the Order gained the upper hand. He then returned to Destral, where he was seen trying to fight off the Order's forces. Following Destral's fall, Dredzek traveled to Metru Nui, where he aided the Brotherhood in it's final bid for universal domination. However, shortly before the Brotherhood was defeated by the inhabitants of the City of Legends, Dredzek and his Matoran assistant Corzakx were teleported by Millennium to his island base of Chrone. Shortly after Teridax assumed command of the Matoran Universe, Dredzek was ordered to create a battalion of Rahkshi to be used in the Millennium's large armies. Abilities and Traits An accomplished warrior and a master plotter, Dredzek was once one of the most feared and powerful members of the Brotherhood of Makuta during it reign. Though he usually prefers to fight with his own claws, Dredzek, like a majority of his kind, is incredibly manipulative, and lacks any real sense of honor. As with all Makuta, Dredzek is extremely arrogant and prideful. Due to his training with Verahk, he is well-versed in most forms of combat. He also seems to take favoritism towards bat-like forms. Like all Makuta, Dredzek has access to the element of Shadow, the ability to shape-shift, and the 42+ Kraata powers. He can also protect his mind from telepathy and all other forms of mental attacks. Due to experiments performed on him, Dredzek can now shield his presence from other Makuta. Mask and Tools Dredzek wears the Kanohi Salek, Great Mask of Dread, which allows him to give a foe horrid nightmares. Dredzek also fights with his razor-sharp claws and poisonous fangs. Stats Trivia *Dredzek's name was suggested by Toa Hydros *Dredzek is Chicken Bond's favorite and first Makuta MOC. Appearances Non-Storyline Appearances *''The Eternal Game'' Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta